vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113738-guild-improvements
Content ---- ---- Hmm, well is there a way to tie it so that >1 person is online in the guild then? Surely there has to be a better way to balance it to prevent solo person/player guild abuse without locking everyone into guild grouping? (Heck, even my *husband* and I rarely manage to group! Maybe easier at 50, but trying to stay at the same level and quests, esp with all the instanced quests, is very challenging.) | |} ---- ---- Hmm, Chua grouped a lot when leveling.... But yes, could lock influence gain unless specific amount of Humans online. | |} ---- +1, though my biggest issue is the Message of Day not showing up for the player when they log. Not everyone checks the guild menu to look at the MOTD | |} ---- TO specifically expand on this point. There are a great number of ways you could earn influence as a guild. I'd suggest the following as good ways to increase the variety of ways a guild can earn influence: Each Character that logs in ears 50 Influence for the guild once per day. Have it reset at the same time as the dailies. Have a group of guild members earn influence based on how long they're grouped up (not necessarily doing the same thing). This will help smaller guilds and role playing guilds. So two people in a group earn 5 influence every 10 minutes, three people 10, four people 15, five people 20. If we're worried about people being grouped up and someone questing in Whitevale and someone in Southern Grimvault then put a "must be in the same zone" modifier on it but frankly I wouldn't care. Use the same two, three, four and five modifiers as above for PvP Matches, Questing, Shiphands, Adventures and Dungeons. Giving bigger bonuses for the more guild members you are doing something with. Those are my thoughts for now... | |} ---- ---- ---- Wouldn't this just result in AFK influence groups? The AMP/Ability points being added to prestige just proved that too many people would rather take the lazy way than actually play the game. Also, getting influence for just logging in would only encourage people to fill their guilds with alts. I agree with most of the ithe guild suggestions, though. Organization/Notes/Mail... great ideas. | |} ---- It very well may, but I ask the question "So what?" How does that negatively impact anyone's play time or experience? I think it helps more people than it hurts, at least that's my opinion. For AFKer's who cares. If you want to stay logged in and afk all day to earn some influence than have at'er. Same with the guild of alts. If you want to put all 6 characters you have in the same guild to earn influence by logging into them once a day who cares? I just fail to see how that negatively impacts anyone. | |} ---- I care! The "gimme" crowd is a toxin to every game they touch and to just make it so people can progress by doing literally nothing is atrocious. Earn your perks and quit asking for your diaper to be changed. | |} ---- I honestly don't have any issue with solo players creating their own guild and reaping the benefits if they're playing consistently enough to gain the influence for it. I did that in GW2 just for the extra banking tabs, because I'm a completionist and a hoarder. I spent a fortune for those benefits, so they were well earned. There you could actually trade currency for guild influence because they actually wanted the guild benefits to be accessible. ^ this. Half the time when I log in, the MotD is either not there at all, or is off the top of the chat window already because of the "/joined x chat channel" messages. It could be limited to a once/day influence gain based on the account logging in, not the character, and that could be a fair compromise. Although, that punishes guilds with large numbers of alts, and this game is not alt friendly to begin with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Aah yes, this. Influence should work like this. | |} ---- ---- ----